Harry Potter Fanfictions-The Opaque Ring
by emmahermione03
Summary: Ok guys so me and my friend wrote a total of fifteen Harry Potter Fanfictions but all fifteen of these fanfics are intertwined with the same story and characters but each fanfic keeps continuing the story. Full of friendship, adventure, love, and mystery! Here is the first fanfic, Malfoy's Mischief, hope it is enjoyed!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fanfic Number One: Malfoy's Mischief

"On your marks...get set...go!" Katie screamed.

Three students took off and soared towards the setting sun at the horizon. The three students rode anxiously on their broomsticks, the quidditch field at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry far behind them. The student in front was a young girl, Ginny Weasley. Her flaming red hair flowed behind her as she whizzed in front of her friends, determination written across her face. Although many people thought of Ginny as a shy and quiet student, Ginny was anything but. She was competitive and always full of determination, passion, and drama. However, she was a kindhearted and compassionate student as well.

The two students behind Ginny, Hermione Granger and Mandy Brocklehurst were neck and neck.

Hermione's chocolate curls flew in all directions, and she wore a smirk and a clever glint in her eye.. Hermione was easily the smartest witch attending Hogwarts and could probably outnumber most wizards as well.

Hermione's intelligence, cleverness, and spirit for adventure often intimidated many people, but not her friends, who had almost as much of an adventurous soul as she had.

Lastly, Mandy Brocklehurst was a fun and loving young girl and at the same time, she was a hard worker and could be a quiet at times. She often kept the peace between her friends.

"This is a toaster folks! A close race! Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor Chaser 06 pills in the lead Hermione Granger just behind her. Didn't see that coming." Katie Bell hollered, narrating the race.

"I can fly a broom!" Hermione yelled getting closer to Ginny, "Just because I'm not in quidditch doesn't mean I can't fly!"

Katie was practically a professional quidditch player and broom flyer, and had a phenomenal balance between being always up for competition and fun, but acting relaxed and laid back. While Katie modestly suggested her friends participate in a friendly competition with each other, but no matter who won, they could never beat Katie.

As Ginny confidently soared in front of her friends, right at the last second of the race, Mandy zoomed ahead above Ginny.

Mandy!" Hermione screamed anxiously.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ginny groaned.

But it was too late, Mandy was the first to land at Hagrid's Hut, the finish line. "I was so close!" Ginny complained.

"What a waste of time! I could have been studying." Hermione huffed.

"Honestly Hermione," Mandy grinned, brushing back her dirty blonde hair, "you are no fun at all!"

Hermione let a small smile slip.

Suddenly, three boys came running out of Hagrid's Hut.

"Ginny, you won, right?" Harry Potter asked, coming up behind the girls.

"No. It was Mandy." Ginny rolled her eyes playfully.

"Mandy?" Ron Weasley laughed behind Harry. Ron and another friend, Seamus Finnigan looked at each other in confusion.

"It's not that much of a surprise!" Mandy chuckled.

"Nice, Mandy! Never doubted you for a second!" Seamus said.

"When people lie it's pretty obvious and you Seamus, are a horrible liar." Katie warned as she flew down on her broomstick.

Seamus pulled his hands up as if to surrender. "What are you? A Mind reader? Omniscient?" he asked Katie.

Ron along with the rest of the group looked very confused at Seamus's remark..

Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

"Omniscient means having complete or unlimited knowledge, awareness, or understanding; perceiving all things." Hermione replied.

"Seamus, I think you've been hanging around Hermione a little too much." Katie chuckled, wrapping her hand in his.

Suddenly, two more friends raced towards the group, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Fay Dunbar. Aside from Padma and Luna, Justin, and Fay completed the group. Fay was a dogmatic young brunette who was always involved in dramatic commotions. Justin was much more laid back, but was fun and had a good sense of humor as well. "Have you guys seen Padma?" Fay questioned, a worried expression pasted on her face.

Mandy eyed Fay and Justin suspiciously. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing." Justin said quickly. "We were both in the library with Padma, and then we started talking with each other. We talked for just a minute and when we turned back around, she was gone! We searched the entire library, and snuck into the Ravenclaw common room to find her there, but she just vanished!"

"Luna was in the Ravenclaw common room, studying"-

"Lucky her." Hermione interrupted.

Fay glared at Hermione. "And Luna said she had seen Padma run by a couple minutes ago. But she had just assumed she was trying to find us."

"It's no big deal." Luna Lovegood said, trotting down to meet Justin and Fay. Her spectrespecs, or obnoxious glasses, tumbled down her long hair, proof that she had rushed to get to her friends.

"Padma runs around all the time."

"Yeah, give her a break. Just because she left the library a little early doesn't mean she's _missing_." Mandy said.

"Did she look like she was in trouble when she was running by?" Ginny questioned.

Luna didn't answer.

"Luna? Did she look in trouble?" Ginny repeated.

"Well…" Ginny could tell Luna was trying to keep her voice steady.

"She didn't look in trouble exactly, or even scared. She looked… the ring…" Luna shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly, her voice changed. "She looked fine. Just, don't push it alright?"

"Luna…" Fay trailed off. "If Padma's in trouble, you need to tell us."

"I'm going to Hagrid's Hut, we'll talk about this later." Luna said quickly and ran into the little hut.

"I'll go join her!" Fay nodded and started to run after Luna, but Hermione stopped her. "Fay, we have to wait."

Fay crossed her arms impatiently. "Why?"

"Because"- Hermione jumped in. "She's doesn't want to talk right now. Tonight we'll confront her."

"I want to know now. Padma can be in real trouble for all we know." Fay cried.

"Or she could not." Mandy pointed out.

"Tonight," Katie nodded. "Mandy will sneak us into the Ravenclaw Common Room since it's her house anyway." Mandy nodded reluctantly, "Who will I be sneaking in?"

"Me! Definitely!" Ginny raised her hand, as if she was in class. "There's no other good drama anyways."

"I'll go." Hermione volunteered. "I have a Muggle Studies test but I've already memorized the entire textbook so I think I'm alright."

"I'm going, no question." Fay grinned. "And Katie too."

"What?" Seamus gasped. "It could be dangerous!"

Katie sighed annoyed at Seamus, "Ginny is going because she has an eye for anything suspicious and she would never back down on a good story. Hermione's intellectual skills could be helpful. Katie's athleticism could get us out of a tricky situation, and Mandy you can get us into the common room, and I don't want to miss out on this adventure.

"I just wish we could find out as soon as possible." Fay grumbled.

"I know, the sooner the better." Ginny agreed.

"Girls! Your dramatics better not spoil this." Hermione warned.

Fay and Ginny glared at her. "I'm going as well." Harry cut in.

"Me too." Ron piped up.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Ginny admitted.

"What? It's _Harry Potter._ " Ron yelled.

"And I love him," Ginny paused, "But Padma's our friend and I think it would be better if we just went."

Harry slumped. "Okay, it's understandable. C'mon, Ron, Seamus."

"I mean- you can still help us!" Hermione tried. The boys walked back up the hill to Hogwarts.

"Harry! Ron! Seamus!" Ginny, Hermione, and Katie yelled, but the boys didn't respond.

"Let it go, you can deal with them later." Fay shrugged.

Mandy looked at her friends. "I hope Padma is okay."

Hermione, Ginny, Fay, Katie, and Mandy snuck through the secret entrance door of the Ravenclaw Common Room and tumbled inside, the glow of the hearth casting shadows across the room. Luna sat curled in an armchair reading _The Quibbler_ upside down.

"Hey Luna," Fay said casually.

"You best be careful," Luna said once again in her airy voice.

"What?"

"It's Tuesday. I have odd dreams on Tuesdays and I'm really tired right now. I might drift off and sleep walk right on top of you."

"O-kay. Thank you for that… warning." Fay fumbled.

"You're quite welcome." Luna smiled.

"Listen, Luna," Katie began, "Padma is a good friend of all of us. You seem to be hiding something and we want to know what. We won't give up that easily."

"Then you've come here for the wrong reason." Luna mumbled.

"LUNA! What is wrong with you? We're your friends. Why are you hiding this from us?" Hermione shouted, suddenly frustrated.

"Luna! Where is Padma. No one has seen her the whole day. We wouldn't be worried but it's not like her and you're obviously not telling us the full truth." Ginny sighed.

"Luna. Tell. Us." Mandy warned.

"Guys," Mandy shook her head, and sat down beside Luna in the armchair. "Luna, whatever you saw… Padma could be in trouble. If you tell us, we can help her. All of us. Me, you, Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Fay. If you don't, who knows what will happen to Padma."

Luna's pale blue eyes grew weary with silent tears. "I saw her run by. She was holding a black ring in her hand as if it was the most precious thing in the world. I asked her what it was and she turned to me…" Luna's voice shook.

"Her eyes were _green._ Her voice sounded like a monster's. She said- I'm not sure what… she said the Plague Ring was hers. She took me by my robes and threw me against a wall. Then she told me if I told anyone, if we took that ring our lives would become nightmares, we would suffer." Luna wiped tears from her eyes.

The girls stood there in shock. "We have to do something," Ginny cried.

"You can't!" Luna sobbed, standing up. "I think Padma's cursed. And we might all become like her if we try and help."

"We have to help her. We have to save her!" Hermione said.

"Luna are you going to help us help Padma or not?" Fay asked.

"Please," Mandy pleaded.

"I'll help, but"-Luna started, and suddenly turned as pale as stone and dropped to the floor.

"Luna! Luna! LUNA!" Ginny screamed shaking her friend.

 _Luna found herself in some blackened surrounding. The walls were a hint of green and there was fog everywhere._

" _Luna." It was Padma, standing in her black robes which were now cut and soaked in blood. Her dark braid was messy and matted with what looked like mud. Her eyes were no longer green but their normal honey brown. Her cheeks were stained with tears._

" _Padma? Is that you? Are you alright? What happened?" Luna gasped. She was standing in what she assumed to be the Forbidden Forest. Padma was huddled under a tree, shivering._

" _I'm far from alright. We all are," Padma coughed. "I've tried to reach all of you but you were the first I came to contact with when I was put under the spell."_

" _Spell?" Luna asked._

 _Padma shook her head. "I have little time. I'm communicating to you through a dream, a charm we learned just a couple days ago. I'm sure it won't last long. But I need to tell you this. The other day I was in the library when I found a rusted black ring in the Restricted section, it was hidden under a book called A_ _History of Greatness_ _. When I touched it, I blacked out. I noticed the sudden words coming out of my mouth weren't mine. I dropped it immediately. Unfortunately, Malfoy happened to be in the Restricted Section as well. Probably to get the ring. When he saw me with it, he pulled out his wand. The next thing I knew I was consumed with hate, and misery, and evil, and fear. I vaguely remember talking to you but it's all run together. I know he cursed me and I need your help. I have a connection with the ring and… You have to brake my connection with the ring. You have to find the ring and enchant it to break it's enchantment off me. I've seen Malfoy trying, but he doesn't know the right spells. Hermione does. I need help. He's keeping me here…" Padma's figure started to fade._

" _We'll help you. Padma!" Luna yelled._

" _It's-" Padma's voice started to sound static. "Malfoy with the ring- and green- a monster- some sort of- HELP ME!"_

 _Padma screamed violently and Luna heard a laugh on the other side before Padma figure completely faded._

 _As if she were born again, Padma emerged out of a cloud of fog. The tree was gone._

 _Padma's eyes turned to green once again and before she knew it Padma pounced on Luna. The world turned black and Luna heard screaming._

"LUNA! PLEASE!" It was Katie crying.

"What is it?" Luna's eyes opened with a start and the color crept back into her face. Her friends stared at her in shock.

"Luna, we all thought you had been enchanted like Padma. We were so worried!" Katie cried.

"I-I"- Luna struggled to speak.

"Here," Hermione pushed her friends out of the way and propped Luna's mouth open. "This should help," she said pouring a frothy liquid down Luna's throat.

Luna choked and gagged, but she felt her fear and anxiety begin to dissipate.

"It was a vision," Luna finally answered, "Padma connected to me through some sort of dream realm."

Mandy, Fay, Katie, Hermione, and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Are you sure?" Mandy whispered.

Luna nodded. "Positive. Padma was in the in this land of dark where there were green hints and lots and lots of fog. She was in a lot of pain. Malfoy's holding her hostage there."

"Hostage? Why? Just wait till Harry hears about this." Ginny fumed.

"Apparently she touched a mighty powerful object that Malfoy wanted to get his hands on. Now, that object, this ring, has an enchanted connection to Padma that consumes her with power. She's going crazy."

Luna shook her head trying to picture the place perfectly, "she was under a dying tree. I couldn't see. I don't know where she is, she didn't tell me."

Katie's eyes popped, "She must be in the forbidden forest!

Hermione nodded,"We need to break the enchantment."

"But, how? You can't just raise your wand and suddenly turn Padma back to normal!" Mandy threw her hands up in the air.

"Can you?" Fay asked curiously.

"We'll see about that," Hermione tapped her chin.

Ginny let out a yawn, "I think it would be a good idea for Hermione, Katie, and I to update the boys on this mess. Their probably dying with curiosity. Luna, you should get some sleep in case Padma tries to contact you again. Fay and Mandy, you two could stay with Luna and research all you can about how to break this enchantment. Katie, Hermione, and I will join you in about an hour. Sound good?"

Katie hoisted up her quidditch robes as she hurried up the cell. "Come on Ginny, Hermione. The sooner the better right?"

"Hey, Harry. We're back," Ginny entered the common room with Hermione and Katie.

Harry, Ron, Justin, Roger, and Seamus sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Ron, Seamus, and Harry were able to get Justin and Roger Davies in the Gryffindor common room.

"What happened?" Ron jumped up and rushed into Hermione's arms. "Are you alright?" he pulled her into a warm hug.

"We're fine," Hermione smiled, softly kissing his cheek.

"I heard about Luna, is she ok?! What about Padma?! Will you rescue her?!" Roger Davies cried, who had just started dating Padma Patil. Roger was a sweet young man who had an amazing skill of being clever and crafty. Padma had been swept off her feet when meeting Roger.

"Calm down Roger we will rescue her, I promise." Ginny reassured him.

"Pavarti isn't dealing with the situation too well either, but we told her everything would be alright. She wanted to come but seeing her sister in such a state she would break down and delay the situation." Hermione shrugged.

"What do you mean 'rescue her' Padma's in danger?" Seamus asked, as Katie sat down beside him on the couch.

"Padma touched this mysterious ring the other day in the library. Apparently, a ring Malfoy was after." Katie jumped in.

"The ring put a powerful and evil enchantment over Padma turning her into a power hungry monster. Malfoy's holding her hostage in the forbidden forest until he can break the enchantment and the ring is his." Ginny finished.

"What?" Harry roared.

Seamus squeezed her hand, "Katie, that seems like powerful magic. I don't want you guys getting hurt."

Katie blushed. "No offense to your boyfriend Katie, but I don't think having his clumsiness would really help us anyway," Hermione admitted.

Seamus gave Hermione a look, "If this is Malfoy we are dealing with then yes, you will need _all_ the help you can get."

"No, that's _not_ right. This is Malfoy we're talking about. If anyone should be fighting him, it should be _me_!" Harry jumped up, his face red.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Calm down, will you mate?" Ron said.

"I don't want you going out there. Not you, not Hermione, no one. Just me." Harry told Ginny.

"We're not going into the forest to fight Malfoy," Ginny argued, "we're going in there to save Padma. Nothing more. We're not trying to start a war Harry!"

"You think you all know Malfoy, that you can outnumber him, but you can't! Malfoy won't just let you steal Padma and the ring. He's going to put up a fight."

"Harry, we have no intention of taking the ring from Malfoy." Hermione crossed her arms.

"We don't?" Katie asked. "In thought the plan was to swoop in on brooms and take Padma and the ring."

"You're going to let Malfoy become power hungry with that ring?!" Seamus gasped.

"Think about it! That ring, has anyone actually thought about it? By the way Luna described it, this ring could be the twin sister of the Ring of Gaunt! A ring destined only to Slytherins. No wonder Padma got enchanted by it, she's a Ravenclaw!"

"Umm- Hermione, one thing…" Ginny said. "Isn't the Ring of Gaunt destroyed?"

"It would have been pretty smart to create a twin of the same ring. I'm certain Malfoy has been waiting to prance around with this ring for ages until Padma got in his way. Lucius probably sent it to him." Hermione nodded.

"Hermione! That's… that's brilliant!" Ron cried.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not, and you know it Ron. Stop trying to butter Hermione up. Malfoy wouldn't hold Padma hostage just so that he could get his hands on a family heirloom so he can prance around with it."

"Come to think of it, Harry, that sounds like the kind of thing Malfoy _would_ do." Katie sighed.

"So, we find a spell that will break Padma's enchantment off the ring and take her back. Malofy won't even protest it because that's the same goal he wants as well." Ginny grinned.

"Exactly." Hermione nodded.

"You. Are. Not. Going. Without. Me." Harry growled.

"Yes. We. Are." Ginny crossed her arms.

"Well…" Seamus stood up, "I think Katie and I should start finding some spells to help Padma."

"We'll go to the Ravenclaw Common Room to help Mandy and Fay. It's a good thing Mandy was able to sneak Fay in." Katie agreed, lacing her hand in Seamus's.

As Seamus and Katie exited the common room, Harry glared at Ginny.

"And I'll escort Hermione to the library," Ron volunteered.

"That's a good idea," Hermione said, a shot Harry and Ginny a small smile, "I hope you two work it out."

As Ron followed Hermione up the stairs, he looked back at his best friend.

"Don't let your revenge get in the way of my sister, Harry." he whispered and turned away. Roger and Justin hurried after Hermione and Ron.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Justin asked.

"JUST FINE!" Harry shouted.

"You'll have to work wonders on him, Ginny," Justin rolled his eyes sarcastically and left the common room.

"Maybe you should listen to them," Ginny folded her arms, "and stop being selfish."

"I'm not being selfish!" Harry roared. "If anything I'm being _selfless._ Ginny, I don't want you or Hermione or anyone getting hurt. I don't know what I would do if you got enchanted like Padma."

Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, I-I really appreciate that, but you have to let me do things on my own. My whole life, I've never been on an adventure, saving the world, on my _own._ I've always been with you, and that's not a bad thing, I love you too. But sometimes, we just want a chance to be heroes by ourselves. Padma is a dear friend, and this time, I want to do this by myself. Us girls… we want a little chance to have our own taste of victory. You understand, don't you?"

"Hermione's the most independent person I know!" Harry argued.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I asked if you understood."

Harry sighed. "I understand. And as much as I'm going to regret it, I guess I'll stay behind." Harry gave in.

Ginny chuckled, "Thank you, Harry."

Harry hugged her tightly, knowing he had made the right decision and hoping it wouldn't be the last time he did.

"You know what?" he whispered.

"What?"

"What if this year was your year? You and the girls, you dominate all the adventures this year. Ron, Seamus, and I will only step in if you want us too. And"-

"Thank you! I'll never forget this, Harry." Ginny cried and then running off to join her friends and tell them the good news.

Harry smiled. "I know,"

"Ready?" Hermione whispered, placing her wand in her cloak pocket. The sky was completely dark with a rare splash of stars twinkling above the girls, who were all wrapped tightly in cloaks and robes, fighting the cool night air.

"Definitely," Fay squealed, "I'm so excited."

"Me too. I'm so proud of Harry! Think of it, all our own missions this year!" Ginny clapped her hands.

"They still looked a little concerned when we said goodbye to them though," Katie pointed out, "but I guess that makes sense."

"How about we focus?" Fay suggested, crossing her arms.

"This isn't something to be excited about. Think of Padma." Hermione snapped.

"What if Padma tries to contact me again?" Luna worried, wrapping her legs in her cloak.

"At least we'll all be here with you," Mandy smiled.

"Okay, Hermione, you said you found a spell." Ginny said.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "It's a highly advanced spell destined to break any enchantment off dark magic. But it's the most powerful and complicated thing anyone could imagine. And the side effects…" Hermione trailed off.

"The side effects?" Katie prompted, suddenly concerned for her friend.

"It could drain all the magic out of me." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut.

" _What?_ " Luna whispered, unable to project her voice any louder.

"You could become a muggle?" Mandy breathed, her face pale and her eyes watery.

It was too much for Ginny, who lost control of her body and crumbled to the ground.

Katie stood there, speechless and in shock. "We can't save her." Fay sobbed. "One friend is already in danger but we can't risk two." Tears streamed down her face as Fay's body shook.

"Guys, snap out of it," Hermione yelled,"I've got this spell covered, and it _will_ save Padma. I'll be okay too, I'm doing this."

"I won't let you do that Hermione, I'm sorry, but you're practically my sister." Ginny pulled out her wand.

Hermione's face was full of surprise as Ginny waved her wand and magically pulled Hermione into a net hanging from a nearby tree.

"We'll find another way to save Padma, but not that." Ginny promised.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Ginny, nice try." she waved her wand and the net disappeared, dropping Hermione to the ground.

"I told you that I'm doing this. It's the only way. You have to trust me. " Hermione looked at her friends one by one.

"You have to trust me." she repeated.

"I-I trust you. I always will." Luna whispered.

"Me too." Mandy and Fay nodded.

"If you say you can do it, then you can." Katie smiled.

Hermione looked at Ginny, "You say we're sisters, but do _you_ trust me?"

Ginny blinked back tears. "Of course, I just don't want you getting hurt."

Hermione smiled. "Do you not see the irony? You sound like Harry. Harry was so worried for you and cared about you so much, he almost didn't want you to do anything on your own. Now, you're doing the same thing. I can do this Ginny."

Ginny paused.

"I know," she said, finally.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mandy breathed.

Luna, Katie, Ginny, Fay, Hermione, and Mandy descended into the forest, pulling out their wands, and looking around for anything suspicious. The girls walked on and on, edging deeper and deeper into the black of the forest. The air around them started getting cloudy, almost as if it was polluted. "I think we're in the right place." Katie whispered. "Didn't Luna say something about fog?"  
"Yeah, she did." Mandy agreed. "Right Luna?" Mandy turned around to look at Luna. "Luna!" she gasped.

"Guys!" Luna cried as bits and pieces of visions entered her mind. "It's Padma." Luna's eyes became milky white and then blue again as Padma cut in and out of her brain.

"She's trying to contact Luna again!" Fay cried.

" _I can feel your presence." Padma exclaimed._ "Luna? Luna? What is she saying? Are you alright?" Hermione questioned. _Padma's eyes began to glow. "I can feel you." her voice was that of a snake's. "I can feel your… power!"_ "The enchantment…" Luna tried. "The vision's almost static." " _You will never free me! I am too powerful! I am consumed with it! And I am hungry for more…"_ "Is she still under the spell?" Katie asked. _Padma's teeth turned to fangs, her eyes glowed even greener, her skin turned into a snake's, and her head morphed into a cobra's. "I shall make you suffer." Padma slithered towards Luna. "And it won't be just a vision for long! I WILL TRIUMPH!"_ "Make it stop!" Luna cried and fell to her knees. Almost on cue, the vision turned black and faded away, Luna's eyes returned to their normal blue.

"What happened?" Fay said, immediately.

"Padma's close, she's still under the enchantment, and she's getting stronger." Luna replied, flustered and terrified.

"We have to hurry." Hermione exclaimed.

The group quickly followed the thick fog; Their hearts were beating and teeth were chattering. Suddenly, Ginny noticed a tuft of blonde hair, behind a large oak tree a few feet in front of them. Ginny grabbed Hermione and started shaking her.

"It's Malfoy!" she gasped.

"Cut it out!" Malfoy roared, and the girls heard a agonistic scream.

"PADMA!" Katie yelled and ran to Malfoy. Padma's figure was almost transparent. Half of her looked like a snake, half of her looked like her normal self.

"Get away!" Malfoy screamed at the girls as he slashed Padma's arm with his wand. Padma screamed again.  
"Stop it! I can help!" Hermione yelled.

Malfoy laughed with hatred.

"We want Padma to be freed too. And you can keep the bloody ring. Let Hermione help!" Fay growled.

Malfoy lowered his wand. "Hurry, then. And if you even think of taking the ring." Malfoy pointed his wand at a shrub and whispered, "Sectumsempra," the shrub immediately wilted and died.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Honestly we won't take your bloody ring now can you just let us save Padma?"

"Fine." Malfoy said through clenched teeth.

Hermione pushed Malfoy out of the way and raised her wand. She took a deep breath as all her friends waited anxiously behind her.

A bead of sweat trickled down her face as Padma turned to look at her.

Padma slithered towards Hermione and hissed. In a couple seconds, Hermione's face was drenched with sweat, her eyes were whirlpools of fear. In any second, Hermione's dreams, goals, and magic in life could be stripped away.

"Hermione"- Luna tried.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and yelled " _Finite Incantatem!"_

There was a blinding flash of green light that wiped out trees and shrubs for miles. The rocky surroundings the students were surrounded by, crumbled into dust.

And best of all, once the light and dust had been cleared, Padma lay sprawled on the ground. The glowing light of her eyes had vanished and there were no traces of snake. "Padma!" Luna screeched and ran to pull her friend into a tight hug.

"Hermione," Ginny turned to her friend. "Hermione you did it!" Tears welled in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Hermione bit her lip and raised her wand. "Lumos." she whispered.

For a second, nothing happened. All was silent and still.

Mandy started to cry when Hermione's wand lit up with a fantastic white light. "HERMIONE!" Katie laughed with pure joy and Ginny cried with happiness as both girls wrapped their arms around her.

"Am I free?" Padma stuttered.

"Yeah, you are." Malfoy sneered, picking up the forgotten ring on the ground, slipping it into his pocket.

"Padma, I've missed you." Fay smiled as all the girls hugged her and clapped her on the back.

"That was really smart of you to talk with Luna through those visions." Hermione admitted.

"Thanks," Padma tucked her matted hair behind her ear, when she noticed Malfoy slipping away.

"He's got the ring! He's getting away!" Padma pulled out her wand.

Ginny laughed, "Oh calm down. We're letting him leave with it. We realized that it was a copy of the Ring of Gaunt, a family heirloom to Malfoy, and no importance to us."

Padma's eyes widened.

"It did look exactly like the Ring of Gaunt now that I think about it." she shook her head, "I can't believe I was enchanted like that."

"I'm thankful we were able to to save you." Luna grinned and squeezed her hand.

"Let's go back to Hogwarts," Katie sighed in content, "a certain Roger has missed you," she winked at Padma.

Padma blushed. Mandy and The girls walked triumphantly back to their beloved school, happily reunited once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Fanfic Number Two: The Dates

October came faster than anyone had expected. The air became colder and it was the time for hot butter beer on the occasional trips to Hogsmeade.

Ginny sat in the common room by the crackling fire of gold. She was twisting her ginger hair nervously and staring out into space. Crookshanks meowed and hopped on to Ginny's lap.

Ginny finally broke away from her daydream and saw Hermione and Katie leaving the girl's dormitories looking formal as they prepped for their dates. Ginny was prepping for her date, too.

For years, she found it so interesting to talk to Hermione, Katie, and Padma about their dates. Hermione and Ron made a perfect match, and Ginny was proud of her brother for his spectacular decision.

Katie and Seamus Finnegan, went out often, so Ginny seeked Katie's help with advice for these kinds of things. Padma and Roger Davies had been together for a while now, and Padma adored him.

Ginny, Padma, Katie, and Hermione were best friends for as long as they could all remember and at first, Ginny was uncomfortable with the idea that all her friends had dates, but now that Ginny was experiencing it herself, she felt flustered and excited.

Mandy and Fay watched in admiration, and Hermione, Padma, Katie, and Ginny giggled, looking nervous and flustered. Personally, the girls thought Mandy might not have too long to wait. Justin had been spending a lot of time with her lately.  
Ginny brushed her hair until it shimmered and wore her fanciest robes; they were teal with sequins and white lace.

"Wow, you look amazing," Katie beamed, coming up behind Ginny.

"Thanks," Ginny replied twirling in front of the mirror.

"C'mon," Hermione led her friends out of the common room. "If we don't leave soon, we won't have time to finish our homework after going to Hogsmeade."

Hermione's periwinkle dress billowed out behind her as she left the common in a rush. Padma's traditional Indian pink dress made a delightful jingling noise as she hurried after Hermione with the train of her matching pink head dress trailing behind her.

Katie's long lavender dress slowed her a bit, but she still looked gorgeous. On the way to the one eyed witch portrait, Hermione stopped short.

"Hermione-?" Padma began but Hermione shushed her.

Ginny and Katie listened intently. There was an odd sound coming from above. "What's that?" Padma questioned. "Do you hear it?"

"It sounds like a potion exploding. Or maybe it's someone sick? Or both?" Katie laughed.

Ginny wanted to investigate, but there was no time; they'd be late to the Three Broomsticks for sure. The Three Broomsticks were pretty much empty except for a group of boys circled around a table in the back. "I'll meet you girls later." Katie waved and headed in a different direction to meet Seamus in Hogsmeade. Katie and Seamus preferred to walk together on their own.

Hermione and Ron were meeting at the Beatle and the Bay, the most romantic restaurant in Hogsmeade. As Hermione opened the door to the Beatle and the Bay, she noticed Ron sitting at an empty booth. Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear and went to join him. Padma, Ginny, and their dates both agreed that there was no need to go to a romantic place to have a romantic time. So Padma and Ginny met their dates on opposite sides of the Three Broomsticks.

"Hi," Ginny said shyly, sitting down at a table with Harry.

Harry was the best thing that ever happened to her, and Ginny thought he was the bravest, most adventurous person in all of Hogwarts. She enjoyed their dates together more than anything, even when they just sat, talking and talking, enjoying each other's company.

Ginny pulled a few strands that had fallen in her face behind her ear and sat down across from Harry. He had already ordered two bottles of butterbeer and was sipping one noisily.

"Hey," Harry said, placing his feet on the table. "How's it goin'?"

Ginny blushed, but inside, she wondered why Harry was acting so uncharacteristically immature. Usually, he wore his best clothes to a date, but tonight he was just wearing his old Quidditch robes.

 _Had Harry lost interest in her?_ She looked over at Padma's table. Padma was sitting uncomfortably, hiding her head in her hands as Roger chuckled and talked to himself. Roger stuffed a couple cakes in his mouth, and laughed at Padma when she looked disgusted. What had happened?

"So, you're wearing teal?" Harry asked, his eyes sweeping over Ginny.

"Well, yes, it's my best robe. For a special day like today," she said, blushing profusely.

Harry looked as if he were about to spit out his drink, but caught himself and calmed down. "Ginerva..."

Ginny stopped. _Ginerva?_

"You know I only like green. Teal is so unflattering on you," Harry continued, sipping his butterbeer carelessly.

 _What was going on?!_ Ginny thought, speechless.

The date was awful. She wanted to collect Padma, Hermione, and Katie and get out of there.

"Uh, well, it has been a lovely time, but we best be going," Ginny said anxiously. With a quick wave, she half ran over to Padma and told Roger they had to leave.

Padma muttered, "About time," and hurried away with Ginny.

"Oh, you are not going anywhere!"

Padma and Ginny stopped short.

"What?" Padma asked, confused. Ginny looked at Harry. Strips of slick bleach blonde hair was showing through as Harry's face began changing.

"Polyjuice!" Padma whispered, freezing. Harry wasn't Harry at all; it was Malfoy! The same had happened with Roger, only it was Goyle!

"Run," Padma cried.

Ginny sprinted out the door, holding Padma's hand. They ran to the Beatle in the Bay hoping to see Hermione and Ron, but both were missing. They looked around for Katie, but she, too, was gone.

They came to an alleyway now with Goyle and Malfoy on their tails. They cornered the girls.

Taking out their wands, they shouted, "STUPEFY!"

Malfoy hit Ginny square in the chest and Goyle targeted Padma. Their heads hit the wall and soon, the girls began fading away.

The last thing they saw before the world went black was the two boys laughing harshly as they bent over the girls.

Ginny opened her eyes to find herself in a sort of cage, with Hermione, Katie and Padma beside her. Her head ached and she was practically buzzing with curiosity and confusion.

"We thought you would never wake up!" Hermione said dramatically.

"While you were dozing away, we all figured out that our dates weren't really our dates at all. It was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. They somehow fooled Harry, Ron, Roger, and Seamus, and they used the Polyjuice Potion to trick us too!" Katie explained.

"How did you figure all that out?" Ginny asked groggily. "And where are we?"

"I think we're in the Shrieking Shack, but I can't be positive. And we heard them because they're right there! But, they can't hear us because of the Muffliato spell," Padma pointed.

Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Pansy huddled around in the corner of the room around a cauldron bubbling with the rest of their polyjuice potion. "Now that we have them all, we can turn them over to the Dark Lord, just as he requested. He needs the most powerful people at Hogwarts. We got them alright," Malfoy whispered from a few feet away.

Hermione gasped as she heard Malfoy talking. "Well, we can certainly do a little magic of our own," Hermione crossed her arms. "I've got a plan," she announced, "I know how to get out of here but we can't all escape without drawing attention to ourselves, Ginny I'll need you." Hermione finished. Ginny looked confused.

Meanwhile, Malfoy, and his friends were busy waiting for Voldemort's servant, Peter Pettigrew, to arrive to pick up their prisoners.

"But, what about the other three?" Pansy flipped her hair.

Goyle looked at her in confusion. "Mandy? Fay? Justin something-or-other?" Pansy rolled her eyes. "Remember them?"

"Just because their friends with Potter, doesn't mean they'll be of use to us. Practically everyone in the school knows Potter." Malfoy bit back, fiercely.

"Yeah but"- Pansy was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Peter suddenly appeared at the door. The Slytherins were surprised; they hadn't expected him to come until much later.

"Give me everybody," Peter croaked wickedly.

"Of course," Malfoy nodded, unlocking the girls' and the boys' cages. He hadn't noticed that Ginny was missing.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Peter replied.

When did Pettigrew suddenly have manners? Pansy had grown suspicious, and crossed her arms. She looked around, surprised that their plan was working, until she realized Ginny was missing.

"Look!" Pansy gasped. "Where's the Weasley girl?!"

Malfoy's face darkened as the realization hit him.

"You!" Malfoy seethed, pointing at Peter.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Ginny's voice shouted from Peter's body.

"Accio broomsticks!" Hermione yelled at the same time. Ron got on and Hermione held on tight.

"Back to Hogwarts! Before Pettigrew arrives!" Harry yelled, getting on his broomstick. Everyone followed suit and whizzed away.

"GLAD THE TRANSFIGURATION PLAN WORKED!" Hermione shouted from behind.

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Ron shouted speeding up to Ginny's side.

Pansy followed, getting on a broomstick of her own. She yelled a spell that Ginny couldn't understand, when blood blinded her eyes.

Ginny screamed, her broomstick losing control.

"Ginny, I've got you!" Harry yelled. Ginny plummeted, wind roaring past her ears.

"I've got you," Harry repeated as she landed safely in his arms.

"Thanks," she whispered breathlessly. Ginny was cut in all sorts of places, and she tasted blood, but Pansy was still right behind them.

"STUPEFY!" Ron's voice screamed. Pansy fell off of her broomstick, screaming the whole way.

Pansy landed hard, hard enough to knock her unconscious and snap her broom in two. But this time, there was no dashing hero on a broom to catch this damsel in distress.

As soon as Hermione got off the broom, she started panicking.

"WE HAVE TO TELL DUMBLEDORE, GOODNESS KNOWS WHAT MALFOY COULD BE PLANNING NEXT, OH THAT LITTLE-"

But Padma covered her mouth before she could say it.

"No. We can't tell Dumbledore; we have to deal with them ourselves!" Katie rebelliously exclaimed.

After dinner they mounted their brooms back to Hogsmeade and surprise attacked Malfoy and his gang. Then, after getting more brooms, Harry tied them onto enchanted brooms.

But not everything went according to plan.

"What happened to my Draco?" Lucius fumed.

"Oh, hi," Roger gulped. No one else spoke.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Lucius yelled.

"I'll have you know that Draco illegally imprisoned us for Voldemort," Hermione blurted indignantly. Everyone glared at her.

Lucius smiled evilly. "Good, shall I finish the job?"

The Minister of Magic rounded the corner suddenly, but just on time.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Malfoy?" he asked.

"Yes," Seamus interjected, pointing to Draco and his friends.

The Minister nodded. "I'll deal with them. Lucius?"

"Just leaving," Lucius sighed bitterly. The Minister nodded curtly, and took his leave.

"Yes!" Ron squealed like a mouse, and the eight students high-fived each other on another victory in the battle with Draco.

Without warning, Roger grabbed Padma from around the waist and kissed her, just as Seamus whirled Katie around.

Ron cheered goofily, hugging Hermione.

"Well, it looks like we should celebrate too," Harry hinted shyly. Ginny blushed.

"Yeah, maybe we sh-"

Harry kissed Ginny suddenly, square on the lips. Ginny kissed him back, not caring that her friends were staring. She knew that today had been an adventure that could have led to death, but if each adventure ended like this, she would gladly have a near-death experience every day.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Fanfic Number Three: Neville's Extra Credit

Halloween was rolling around the corner and all the students couldn't wait. The Great Hall was decorated for the festivities; pumpkins and Jack-o-lanterns lit the halls. A warm aroma wafted and lingered in the air. The Enchanted Ceiling was a black, starry scene above the many students' heads.

Ginny, Hermione, Katie, Padma, Fay, Justin, and Mandy all came in from the Quidditch field, having recently watched Katie and Ginny defeat Hufflepuff in the final round. After the match Ginny and Katie strode up to the Castle with their friends laughing and joking about the match.

It was no longer chilly inside, so they each took off their many scarves, hats, and mittens and stuffed them in their bags while walking to the Great Hall for some dinner

"Hufflepuff got annihilated!" Fay exclaimed with a small laugh.

"Hey we can be good at quidditch, just not today." Justin said laughing. Behind Mandy a couple Hufflepuffs who heard her comment, scowled at her as they passed by.

Ginny and Katie blushed. They didn't think they did _that_ good, but, to be fair, their playing earned them a game with the Slytherin team, which was Tuesday of the next week.

"I don't get the point of Quidditch," Padma interrupted, "students would get more time invested into their education if they didn't have practice."

They all laughed at Padma's usual remark until Malfoy came trotting towards them, his group by his side.

"Weasley. Granger," Malfoy spat, saying their names as if they were vermin.

"Malfoy," Hermione and Ginny said in disgusted unison. Padma rolled her eyes and Katie glared.

Malfoy eyed their rest of the gang.

"Bell. I remember you," Malfoy said laying his eyes sarcastically on Katie. He turned to Hermione and Ginny, "Maybe next time Bell and Potter won't be there to catch you next time you _fall_ off your brooms." Katie was glaring angrily.

"Wanna bet on that?" Harry said coming to Ginny's defense.

Suddenly, Mandy appeared in front of Malfoy's crowd. "Shut up, Malfoy. Or you'll regret it."

The group looked at her in surprise. Usually, Mandy was so quiet and relaxed.

"Good," Malfoy taunted. The Slytherins all snickered and then walked away, whispering and laughing amongst themselves. Malfoy turned and gave a warning glare, to the group then joined the rest of his evil party.

"He's so annoying," Mandy sighed as Padma patted her on the back.

"The feeling is mutual. Thanks for standing up to him. " Fay said.

Mandy nodded and blushed.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Mandy, if he's so annoying, why do you get all nervous and embarrassed every time you see him? You were blushing like crazy!" Ginny pointed out.

"I thought you said you hated him?" Seamus asked, confused.

"It's obviously a love-hate relationship." Katie rolled her eyes. "But you have horrible taste in men."

Mandy chuckled nervously. "Well, I'll see you guys around!"

Ron looked at Hermione in shock as Mandy looked ready to faint. "Mandy has a huge crush on Malfoy!" she gasped.

"I-It's not that bad, right?" Katie asked timidly.

Mandy turned around and sighed. "If I admit that I do will you guys keep quiet about it?"

"Didn't you just admit that you do have a crush by saying that?" Luna asked, puzzled.

"We will," Hermione cut in.

"I do." Mandy grinned. "And he's not all bad," Mandy whirled around and headed to her common room without another word, as her friends stood gaping behind her.

"We can't talk about it?" Fay through her hands up in exasperation.

"Oh be quiet," Ginny said, "we promised not to say a thing."

Meanwhile, Neville Longbottom was waiting outside his most feared Professor's office. Although Neville was terribly frightened of the spookiness of Halloween, Snape was 10 times as scary.

Neville's throat was dry and he licked his lips as he waited still outside Snape's office. Wanting to turn over a new leaf, Neville had found some potions and transferred them into some chocolates, hoping that this project would make Snape less terrifying.

Finally, a dark figure thrust the door open. He smelled faintly of dead vermin, and his crooked nose was twisted up in a dirty expression. Snape loomed over Neville like a judgmental black cloud over a hopeful and frightened ray of light.

"Come in," Snape's dreary voice boomed.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, yes, or um, yes, Professor," Neville stuttered, shaking slightly.

"Sir. You call me sir," Snape snapped.

"Yes, er, sir," Neville stumbled over his words again.

"What is that?" Snape asked, when Neville finally sat stiffly in a seat across from Snape.

"An extra credit assignment sir. Chocolates, I made a potion that improves flavor and strengthen health benefits," Neville recited the lines he had practiced earlier.

Snape answered as if he was a poisonous snake ready to feast on his victim. " _Chocolate_?" Snape said, his voice rising slowly.

"Yes sir," Neville said nervously.

"Did you taste them?" Snape stood from his seat, his black cloak draped over his shoulder like a dark and flowy wall.

"No, I didn't have time… sir."

"Take them away from my sight. Project," Snape sneered nastily.

Neville barely contained his tears and ran all the way from Snape's office into the Gryffindor common room. He flung himself onto a cushion and threw the box of chocolates on the ground.

Padma, Mandy, and Justin said goodbye to Hermione, Ginny, Fay, and Katie and the four Gryffindor girls walked into the common room behind Ron and Harry.

"What are those?" Harry asked Neville, pointing to the scattered chocolates.

"You can have them," Neville sobbed. "Professor Snape hated them."

Harry bent down and took a chocolate.

"Thank you," he said, his mouth full of creamy chocolate. "And don't worry about Snape, he's always been a jerk."

"Yeah, don't let him bother you Neville. The girls and I were walking away from the Quidditch game and Malfoy was giving us a tough time, too. Just ignore Snape," Hermione said.

Harry turned to look at Hermione and his heart stopped. Only a few seconds ago, he was under the impression that he was dating Ginny Weasley, the most beautiful and brave and amazing girl ever… or not. As Harry turned to look at Hermione his love for Ginny vanished, even though he had been head over heels for her, since as long as he could remember. Hermione's curly hair struck Harry as gorgeous and her brilliant eyes were browner than the chocolates in his mouth.

"Hermione Potter…" he breathed.

"What did you say?" Ginny raised her eyebrows, coming up beside Harry.

"Harry, you're with Ginny. You daydream about _Ginny_ Potter. Right? Right?" Hermione questioned him.

Fay looked nauseous.

But Harry didn't care that everyone was looking at him weirdly; he was staring at the girl of his dreams.

"Harry what's happening to you, mate?" Ron said waving his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry didn't say a word as he stared on at Hermione's beautiful face.

"Harry, what are you _doing_?!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling him by the arm and turning him around so he would face her.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing'? I'm looking at my beautiful girlfriend," Harry said, his eyes still glazed.

Ginny turned bright red and she smiled. "Aw, thank you!"

"I'm not talking about _you_ ," Harry replied, looking at her in disgust, "I'm talking about Hermione!"

Ginny's expression went from a peaceful smile to an icy scowl. "Hermione?!" She yelled, making Neville and Katie back away slowly. Hermione tried to back away as well, but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"I guess the tables have turned," Fay muttered to Katie as they distanced themselves away from the situation. Katie nodded in agreement and watched as the drama unfolded.

"I'm your girlfriend, Harry! Not _HERMIONE_!" Ginny yelled furiously, her face turning redder with anger. Harry backed away from Ginny and closer to Hermione.

"I don't remember when I started dating you," he said with a puzzled expression on his face. Hermione cast him a sideways glance.

"Harry, no. I'm not your girlfriend. I'm Ron's," she gestured to Ron. He suddenly realized what was happening.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron screamed, stomping over to Harry and pulling him away from Hermione by the collar of his cloak. "What's gotten into your head!?"

"Nothing," Harry said simply, "I've just realized how wrong I was about your sister and that you have _really_ good taste for girls." he winked at Hermione.

"WHAT!" Ginny said completely outraged, "WRONG ABOUT ME?"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY SISTER! AND _I'M_ THE ONE THAT'S WITH HERMIONE!"Ron yelled.

"Harry what do you think you're doing? Stop pretending to forget about Ginny and all this nonsense. You are too much of a brother to me!" Hermione said stepping in.

"Yeah! Do you have any idea about how I feel?" Ginny screamed, her lungs burning, and stomach feeling as if it were sizzling.

Harry glanced at her. "Ginny, you're a great friend but-"

"A great friend?! I don't want to be your friend! I mean I do but I want you to think I'm more than that!" Ginny screeched.

"But, Hermione is different. I mean how could anyone be as perfect as she is? The list could go on for ages, her beauty, her brilliance, her humble attitude, what better girl could there be?" Harry questioned.

"Just shut up!" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny screeched. Katie, Seamus, Fay, and Neville still stood in the background, hardly able to make any sense of anything.

"Well, I'm going to bed!" Neville interrupted, bolting up the stairs.

"I am, too. Don't worry, Ron, _my_ feelings haven't changed," Hermione cried, throwing a dirty look at Harry.

Ron nodded. Harry just stood, gazing lovingly at Hermione.

"Maybe you should think about how your friends feel. Remember us?" Ron pushed past Harry.

"I hope you could be honest with your friends next time. It's what you used to do," Ginny scowled, trudging up the stairs, too.

"Harry, what happened?" Katie asked, the glow of the hearth casting shadows upon the two of them.

"I-I don't know," Harry admitted. "One second, I liked Ginny, apparently. And just now I noticed how much I like Hermione."

"That's really weird," Fay murmured, deep in thought.

"It's not weird… it's… great," Harry smiled.

"Maybe for you. But definitely not for Ron and Hermione. This could separate the two of them! And especially Ginny. It's not great for her, Harry," Katie said.

Harry shrugged. "They should embrace the fact that Hermione is meant for me." He grinned.

"I don't think she is Harry. Just remember your feelings aren't the only things that matter. I remember one time, Dumbledore was telling me that you would do anything to save your friends and family. Even fighting well _You-know-who_. You've never been a selfish person, and if you were, you wouldn't be the great Harry Potter we know today. Think about that." Fay remarked wisely.

"Hermione should be my family." Harry argued.

"We're your family too Harry." Katie sighed, getting up and leaving the Common Room with Fay without another word.

Harry was left by himself to fight with his feelings as the golden fireplace slowly died down to a mist, and Harry's eyes became heavier and heavier with every second he lay in that common room.

The next morning, Ginny groggily accompanied Hermione and Katie to the Great Hall to eat a much needed breakfast. Mandy, Justin, and Padma caught up with the girls. "So, what happened last night?" Padma asked.

"Oh nothing. Harry was just a total jerk to me, claiming he never remembered us dating, and apparently Harry has fallen head first for Hermione! And Ron's mad, because he doesn't know what Harry's doing with his girl. So now, Hermione, Ron, and I all hate Harry with burning passion." Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Wait what?!" Mandy and Padma gasped in nearly perfect unison.

"You heard me." Ginny grumbled.

"I tried talking to Harry last night. There's definitely something wrong with him. He said he just suddenly realized how much he liked Hermione." Fay chimed in.

"Don't bother talking with him. I certainly won't." Ginny folded her arms.

"Me neither." Ron said, coming up beside the girls.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said, walking quickly to catch up with her. Everyone looked away, greatly annoyed.

Suddenly, Malfoy pushed his way through the group of friends.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Malfoy gasped.

"Shut up. Just go away Malfoy, we have enough trouble without you." Mandy exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"Harry and Hermione. Together! I must say, I never saw it coming. Well, it looks like not for the first time, the Weasley's have struck out! Even their own Harry and Hermione realized how stupid the Weasley's are, and decided to get together! Wait till I spread the word!" Malfoy sneered nastily.

"Draco, you're the equivalence of a teenage muggle." Mandy remarked. The Slytherins shot her a dirty look.

"What she means is, umm, well and I-I also mean to say was that you'll do no such thing!" Justin stammered.

"Seriously, what's your problem? Do you enjoy torturing my girl… my _friend_? Have you ever noticed that the word 'Malfoy' comes from the greek root, _bad boy?_ " Harry paused, amazed at himself.

"Woah! I just sounded like Hermione! Isn't it amazing!" He squealed, his eyes shining.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"Get out Malfoy!" she said, pulling out her wand. "Or else…" she threatened.

"Fine, whatever. But I'm still going to spread the word that love is in the air!" Malfoy seethed, triumphantly walking away. Once he was gone, everybody headed for the Great Hall, except Hermione who stood dumbfounded.

"C'mon, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Love is in the air…" Hermione repeated, trailing off.

"Finally, you get it." Harry nodded.

"No, that's not what I meant. Umm, I'm not hungry for breakfast. I think I lost my appetite, I'll be in the library if I'm needed by anyone, other than Harry that is. " Hermione said, picking up her bag and rushing away.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, he wasn't the only one that was confused.

"So guys, do you think Hermione is even a little bit interested, in even tolerating me?" Harry asked the group.

"No!" They all chorused.

They all filed into their house tables, for a nice hearty breakfast. Ron as much as the rest of the group, hoped that breakfast would take away the subject of "love in the air."

"Harry why do you even hang around us?" Seamus asked. Padma had told him, everything that was going on, and he was pretty frustrated too.

After a nice quiet breakfast, the group caught up with Seamus Finnigan and Luna Lovegood.

The group was sitting under a tree right in front of Hagrid's hut, waiting for Hermione, for her so called "findings."

"Because, it's where Hermione hangs around. Duh." Harry replied.

"Do you know, what Hermione is doing? I mean I know the library is her thing, but she's been in the library forever! It's not like her to miss classes." Ron said.

"For this it is." Hermione exclaimed, coming up behind her friends, her robes swishing behind her.

"Where have you been?" Ginny questioned.

"I've been looking up everything that has to do, with love in the air! I read books such as _Love, the Real Definitions,_ and _Love, the Force._ "

"Which you don't need." Ron huffed, cutting Hermione off.

"Let me finish." Hermione said.

"Finally I looked up _Love Potions._ That's when I found it. Harry, listen to me. What were you doing right before you realized you liked me so much?" Hermione asked.

"Well hon- I mean well Hermy, I was talking to Neville…"

"Funny. Neville was working on something back in the common room." Fay said thinking.

Suddenly, Ginny and Katie caught on.

"Fay what was he mixing together?" Katie inquired.

"Uh well it looked like, some odd shaped plants."

"I helped Neville pick those from the greenhouse!" Justin explained, "but I cannot seem to remember the names."

"Hermione, let me see the book." Padma said.

Padma's fingers wandered the pages of the old book, until she slapped her hand on the right chapter. Everyone gathered around. Except for Hermione and Harry. Harry kept hugging Hermione, while Hermione was pushing him away.

"Sweet love, a potion that takes the form of chocolate! It's main ingredients, Dirmire and Ivolestient."

"What did he give you!?" Ginny shouted, distracting Harry.

"Chocolate and…"

"Neville that dimwit! He created a love potion! Harry you don't really love Hermione at all!" Ron grinned triumphantly looking at the book.

"And there's a reverse spell too." Padma squeaked eagerly.

"Maybe I have something that could help." Luna rifled through her bag pulling out stranger objects.

"I think we got this one Luna." Neville said, trying to hide the fact that he was creeped out by all the weird objects.

"Reverse spell? That's got my name all over it! Shoot me the ingredients Ron, and I will have Harry back to his normal self in no time!" Hermione exclaimed with a confident smirk.

Everyone was positive that Hermione could get Harry back to normal. She had always been good at potions and setting everything straight in the end. Ron became relieved and was now trying to hold back Harry from distracting Hermione while she was focusing.

"Ron, would you please let me see my soon-to-be lover?" Harry questioned innocently.

"No!" The girls exclaimed in unison, now holding back Harry from harassing Hermione and Ron and sending Harry to his death.

Hermione rushed to the common room to brew up a potion hopefully in enough time.

"There she goes again." Harry said sadly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Cmon Romeo this time we are going with Hermione."

Harry peeked up and Ron tried not to puke.

The gang all anxiously waiting for Hermione while trying to hold Harry back from bursting in the common room.

"I've got it!" Hermione yelled for the whole team to hear over the chaos. Everyone's heads turned and quickly rushed to Hermione.

"Ok, if I did this right, then once Harry eats this chocolate frog with the potion infused in it, THEN he will be back to normal."

The whole team seemed finally relaxed.

Although, Harry didn't hear the plan, because he was too busy imagining the future for Hermione and him.

Hermione knew what she had to do, but wasn't looking forward to it.

"Ooooohhhh Harry!" Hermione said with a hint of passion in her voice.

Of course, Harry ran over like a puppy and sat their waiting for an answer.

"I made you a chocolate frog! Only for my sweet Harry!" Hermione charmed him, although almost puking in the process. Harry ate the chocolate like it was his first time eating today, or ever. Soon, he started to cough and went in and out of consciousness.

Harry suddenly flashed open his eyes and rubbed his head.

"What is happening? Hermione...why are you looking at me like that? Is there something in my teeth?"

This whole time Ginny had been moping to herself and singing in the corner. Everyone kinda forgot she was there until- "Harry! Your back to being you!" Ginny had almost strangled him when she hugged him.

"I never knew I wasn't me...What happened while I was 'gone'?" Harry questioned innocently, once again.

"Well… that's a long story. But… they are having a HUGE feast right now in the great hall, you guys wanna go?" Ron asked the group.

A cheer erupted from the crowd of unlikely wizard friends.

Off they went, to the great hall to laugh and have a great time.

"Hey Ron… Hermione's hair looks really nice today. What do you think?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron's ears soon turned a bright red… a bad sign.

"You ok there buddy?" Harry said, worryingly. Suddenly, Ron tackled Harry as a gasp erupted from the Gryffindor table.

"I'm just kidding." Harry laughed. "No one could replace Ginny."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Don't ever trick me like that again, mate!" Ron laughed.

The End


End file.
